Caught In Between
by jasmineskisses
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto and Ino have been friends since childhood. Now they're something a little bit more than that. A glimpse into their lives as Sasuke prepares to go to college, leaving the others behind. NaruSasuIno Oneshot
**Warning** : NaruSasuIno, mature content, emo drivel, timeline inconsistent

* * *

Three.

Three's company. Three's a crowd. Threesome. So many inappropriate words to describe what they were. Not a trio of friends. Not some sappy teen love triangle. They were more than all of those things. They were three people who had a deep bond for another. Three people connected in more ways than they ever could have imagined at 5 years old, 14 years old, 18 years old, now.

Flicking his pen against his desk, Sasuke was caught musing about his partners when his eye caught a photo of them all. They were going to visit next weekend and he had to find ways to occupy them other than the bedroom. They'd probably want to go eat, wouldn't they?

Speaking of eating though, Sasuke was being called and he had to stop daydreaming while he was trying to work on his coursework. Being in University was taking its toll on him hard. Not because he couldn't handle it, or that it was challenging him in any way. It was just.. it was an exercise in extreme self-control. For the past two years, Sasuke spent eight months out of the year separated from the two people he cared about most in the world.

"Uchiha," A voice cut through his musings, and Sasuke scowled.

"Coming," He dropped the pen and rose to his feet, stretching. Really, he shouldn't have followed the boy. He was calling him and Sasuke found himself following too easily. All because his stupid roommate looked too much like a familiar idiot and Sasuke just wanted to run his hands through that blond hair and take a bite out of –

"Fuck," Sasuke said under his breath and opened his phone texting a quick _Fuck you_ to Naruto.

When his phone immediately buzzed with a most incorrect _Okay, but don't complain when you get angsty about not being in the middle_ , Sasuke smirked at it, sliding it back in his pocket with nary a response. And that.. that was how he made it through eight months of celibacy.

* * *

High school parties were the epitome of cliché.

Sipping on his drink, Sasuke was curled into Ino's side and had no intention of leaving. Nor had he any intention of listening to idiots call him a girl for being the one to rest against her. She loved it, if her hand in his hair was any indication. And Sasuke? Found he didn't give a fuck about other people's ideas of masculinity. This was a different kind of situation altogether. It was a completely sad affair.

Maybe Naruto would describe this as a party to send summer out with a bang, but all Sasuke could see stretching ahead of him was the great unknown. In two weeks he'd be attending a University four hours away from here and the two people that meant more to him than his own self were going to be stuck here. Away from him. Alone together.

Chugging the rest of his drink, Sasuke pulled away from Ino and stood up. He frowned across the room at his boyfriend, dragging his eyes away from Naruto's antics. He and Inuzuka were playing beer pong and making a giant mess. So typical.

"I'm just getting another drink. I'm not leaving yet," Sasuke said as calmly as he could force into his voice as he felt Ino wrap around him again.

"So? I'm coming with you," She said firmly. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and leaned down to brush his lips to her forehead. She wasn't the one leaving. She would still have Naruto. They'd be alone together and their bond was going to –

Cutting off his thoughts, Sasuke poured a drink for himself of more vodka than mixer. When they returned to their couch, Sasuke let Ino curl up on his lap, one hand loosely slung around her waist as he slowly drowned himself in alcoholism. Ino was chatting amicably with Haruno and Naruto was glaring at him across the room. Sasuke's lip turned up in a smirk. Gently cupping Ino's jaw, Sasuke drew her into a deep kiss, not at all shy about it in this public space.

"Stop pleasing him, Ino," Came Naruto's snappy voice.

Purposefully drawing out the kiss, Sasuke didn't release her mouth for a few more seconds, littering her jaw and neck with butterfly kisses. "If she stopped, I'd be mad," Sasuke murmured, before lifting his half-lidded eyes to look at his boyfriend.

Naruto was just standing there fists clenched at his side and he looked irritated. "This is supposed to be my party. I'm the idiot who just graduated summer school, okay? So you can just.." Naruto turned his head to the side, anger flashing in his blue eyes.

What was Sasuke supposed to say to that? He wanted to get even more pissed and snap at Naruto that if he had just stopped skipping classes he wouldn't have wasted more than half his summer in some classroom and Sasuke would have had more moments to remember before he went off to –

"Don't be selfish," Ino's chiding voice reached him. She'd climbed out of his lap and had her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck, pulling their boyfriend into a kiss. Sasuke frowned at his girlfriend and just watched them. He wasn't in the mood for kissing games.

Taking sips of his mostly-vodka drink, Sasuke grimaced at the burn down his throat. That was going to make his stomach turn in the morning. As it was, it made his head swim and he wanted to say some more unnecessary things. In fact, Sasuke did open his mouth to do so, but then the drink was plucked away and he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and Sasuke found himself straddling Naruto's lap, their lips colliding dangerously. "Don't go," Was whispered desperately and Sasuke felt something snap inside.

Instead of fighting, things got a little heated and if it weren't for someone making hollering noises and whistling, Sasuke wouldn't have realized Ino had joined them and they _were_ playing kissing games. In public.

"Fuck," Sasuke scrambled off of Naruto, half-hunched over to avoid exposing the obvious. Ino had slid into Naruto's lap to help him out, the traitor.

Despite the whole school knowing of the three of them.. that never meant Sasuke liked to go throwing it about like that. Their business was their own and no one even needed to get a glimpse of how they _got it on_. Not that they weren't shy about asking. Especially Inuzuka. Sasuke had listened to more than one mortifying question and non-answer session between him and Naruto. Sasuke swore to god, the day Naruto actually indulged him with a real response was the day they were breaking up.

"Go to school here," Naruto repeated again, tugging on Sasuke's hand and he looked up at his boyfriend and girlfriend, hesitation his face. Sasuke slid back into his spot on the couch, next to them. Comfortable but.. separate. Sasuke didn't have anything to say to such a plea. They'd gone over all of this already. A thousand times. A million times.

"Don't be difficult, Naruto. He's got to go so he can make me lots of money," Ino murmured, taking Sasuke's other hand.

Looking at the both of them, Sasuke frowned. "Right," He just agreed with her noncommittally. His education was about bettering himself and being worthy of being an Uchiha. As his brother told him repeatedly.. he couldn't just give up all of that because he was in a relationship. It wasn't like Itachi could ever really know what that meant though because his brother had never been in love. Not like this.

"Can't we just enjoy this party?" Sasuke asked helplessly. He had leaned forehead, his cheek pressed to Naruto's shoulder, an arm around Ino's waist. He was comfortable here, with the two of them practically smothering Naruto. It was well and good, but it was fucking depressing.

Sitting up, Sasuke found his drink that had been set down on an end table and sucked on it greedily. He wanted to lose the ability to think. He did ever so desperately.

Feeling lips on his cheek, Sasuke stiffened. The body heat left quickly, though, and he relaxed immediately, eyes flicking to the side to see Naruto walking back towards Inuzuka yelling something inappropriate and taking up a beer bong. Of course he was going to do that. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

And his girlfriend? She just flicked her hair at him and went back to chatting with Haruno. Maybe she was mad at him for leaving, but she understood better than Naruto did. To Naruto it seemed like a personal insult that Sasuke wanted to go and learn at a school far away from them. It was just.. Sasuke needed to go. It was important to him and he needed to know that he could survive on his own. Was that stupid to think? For four years he had been firmly ensconced between the two of them and it was utterly terrifying him to think of going beyond their reach. That was probably why he needed to go.

"Let's just go now. I'm not that fucked up. We can get in the car and get out of here," Suigetsu was standing next to him and Sasuke turned his gaze to his friend. They were going to the same school. A shock, undoubtedly. Suigetsu wasn't dumb, he just didn't let his intelligence show.

Shaking his head, Sasuke polished off his vodka drink and didn't grab another. He was already feeling warm and loose. Just enough that he was smiling while watching Naruto spill beer all over himself from losing control of the beer bong. "That's cheating, Suigetsu. I don't cheat."

* * *

Hot kisses dragged over his body. Sasuke felt like his skin was on fire. Just how fucked up had Suigetsu let him get? They were at some unfamiliar party at some frat house. Sasuke shouldn't have let it go this far. Just because it was their last weekend at University ever didn't mean that he could afford to just let go and.. He didn't know how this happened. He just knew that his body was screaming with need and there was a mouth running all over his skin. Sasuke was desperately licking and sucking on what he could too.

That is, until he was pushed back on the bed and he felt heat engulf him in the most sinful way. "Fuck," Sasuke moaned wantonly. That was fucking… It felt so good.

If Sasuke were in his right mind, he'd note two worried texts from two worried people who were definitely not in the room with him right then.

* * *

"Sasuke," Ino's voice was coming from across the room.

Sasuke had been lost in thought for a moment. Thinking about what they would do if he just up and disappeared on them without the expected goodbye. They'd probably never forgive him, so he just dismissed the notion. Ino was standing over Naruto, who was definitely looking up her dress with keen interest, hands sliding up her legs with purpose. "Come help me move this lump of coal," She was gesturing to him.

Obviously too much alcohol was had. How long had he been thinking to himself? Sasuke walked forward, doing his best to maintain a steady head. He was really not all that far off from Naruto. So he crouched next to his boyfriend and poked him in the cheek. "Dobe," He said with a small smirk. Looking up, Sasuke pressed his lips together, getting treated to the same upskirt view as Naruto. But rather than stare at it lasciviously, he reached forward and tugged her dress down. "Stop flashing the world," He chided.

Which caused his boyfriend to pout, but whatever. Sasuke got his hands under Naruto's arms, pulling him up.. ish. Mostly he ended up in his lap on the floor. Sasuke leaned forward so his nose was pressed to Naruto's. "Get up and come home with me. It's down the block. Ino and I can congratulate you on finally graduating high school," Sasuke said, his voice both teasing and promising.

Though, Naruto's eyes kept trying to close. That meant much too much beer was had. Sasuke scowled at Inuzuka. Slapping his boyfriend's cheek in an effort to wake him up, Sasuke pressed their foreheads together and forced him to look at him. "Don't you go forgetting about me," Sasuke said seriously. Naruto probably wouldn't remember so it was safe to say now. Though since Ino heard, Sasuke knew he'd get a lecture in the morning.

"Naruto," She cooed, leaning down, her impressive cleavage on display now too. "Sasuke says he wants to share you with me. For your present," She murmured sultrily, lips pressing to the corner of Naruto's mouth.

God help him that is exactly what brought Naruto out of his stupor.

With one giant heave of strength, Sasuke squawked at finding himself slung over Naruto's shoulder as his boyfriend dragged him through the party. Laughter followed in their wake. Sasuke could only stare at Naruto's ass and his hand threaded through Ino's as he was carried unceremoniously outside. His head was swimming from this position. Shit.

At least the cool air brought some rationality to their world. Sasuke struggled, but Naruto just smacked him on the backside and Ino laughed and Sasuke suffered the indignity right up to the moment that he was tossed on his own bed. Then it was just not a laughing matter anymore.

"Undress," Naruto's voice was so clear. Sasuke had never seen him recover from an alcohol-induced stupor so quickly. Maybe he'd just been pretending before?

Sasuke was so caught up in staring at the look in Naruto's eyes, he almost missed the fact that he had tossed Ino into the bed next to him. "I hate when he does that," She grumbled about being thrown, but there was no effort in it. Sasuke turned towards her, his fingers finding her zipper and pulling down with ease. His lips moved forward to litter kisses across her back.

"I said undress," Naruto's voice was so commanding and Sasuke looked up. Ah. Naruto was naked already. This wasn't going to be tender and loving. This was going to be hard and fast. And probably not at all what they'd promised him they'd do. And why not? That was new for them. Sasuke had never.. topped before. He should get to do it too.

"Don't pout. I hate that too," Ino told him, pulling Sasuke's shirt over his head and kissing him hard. She'd slid out of her dress and Sasuke felt her naked breasts press against his chest and he groaned, falling back into the bed, hands running over her body desperately.

Sometimes it was hard to get a handle on how to work things out between three people in the bedroom. But what they'd long since discovered was that anything was fine. Any touches, any kisses. Whatever felt good at the time. If they bumped each other, whatever. As long as everyone was satisfied at the end, it didn't matter.

Besides, Naruto regularly got off on just watching Sasuke and Ino go at it. So when he felt her leg press against his erection, Sasuke grunted, fingers itching down her body, sliding inside of her with ease. This was too familiar. If he wasn't carefully, he'd be pressing her into the mattress and Naruto would..

Panting, Sasuke separated from Ino, kneeling back on the bed. Bringing his fingers that had been inside her up to his lips, he sucked on them, even as he surveyed his two lovers. "Play with him Ino, while I prepare him," Sasuke said lowly, taking Naruto and pushing him towards their girlfriend. They had no qualms about switching things around.

Well, maybe some. Naruto's body was a little too tense as Sasuke began kissing him. Since Sasuke was drunk, this could go a lot more interesting than if he weren't. Sasuke decided to just give Naruto the whole pleasurable experience. Moving from pressing kisses to Naruto's legs, and thighs and backside, he slid his tongue up his crack, exploring the hole there liberally. Sasuke didn't even receive this attention very often. But the moan it brought was probably worth it all.

"Fuck me," Sasuke heard Ino moan and with the way Naruto's hips began moving, he only had to look down to see.. Sasuke stroked himself, eyes half-lidded. It took a lot to split off to grab his lube and press his fingers into Naruto, prepping him.

See? Their very first time, Sasuke had been sore for days because Naruto didn't know what he was doing. He should be so lucky to have Sasuke as the one giving him this treatment. So that when Sasuke finally slid in and felt like he was going to get sucked all the way in to that intense heat and oh god it felt so good…

What was he saying? Sasuke grunted, pushing, trying to time with Naruto and Ino, but it was too damn hard and it felt too damn good to really care about a single thing happening. There were lips on his and Sasuke knew they were Ino's, as she was clawing desperately to Naruto who was biting her shoulder and they were trying to basically merge into one person. "Fuck," Sasuke was going to come, he was going to..

With the burning heat gone, Sasuke felt himself flipped onto his back, his legs pushed high up and fuck, Naruto was driving into him and Sasuke had never felt anything more perfect if he tried. Ino's lips were attached to his, but god, he squeezed her breasts, holding her against him, but mostly he tried not to break in half with the force at which Naruto was fucking him.

Panting helplessly when it was over, Sasuke fell in a boneless heap curled into Ino, even as he heard Naruto moving around and getting a towel to clean them both off. "Shit," Sasuke mumbled into her shoulder. She just laughed throatily.

"I really like watching that," She whispered in his ear, kissing his skin there. Sasuke shivered. His alcohol induced fog was lessening and the things they had done were coming with the clarity of post-orgasmic snuggling.

Feeling Naruto's body dip the bed and his arms wrap around them, Sasuke shifted, so he could kiss his boyfriend lingeringly. It was a satisfying moment. Sasuke was completely sated and comfortable, he just didn't know why Naruto was brushing his cheeks and whispering "Shh" at him.

Confused, Sasuke touched his own cheeks to realize he was crying. Hot, wet tears cascaded out of his eyes and Sasuke was helpless to stop them.

"Just stay," Naruto's voice was desperate. Ino was murmuring next to him.

"You're the one leaving us. You're the one going to be around those fancy smart people. What if you don't want to be around us community college folk anymore?" The words were low and obviously not meant for him to be heard, but Sasuke felt them cut him like a knife.

"Shut up, Naruto," Ino was scolding him and Sasuke snorted, even through his tears. Were they going to fight over this right now? It didn't seem the time.

"It's not for two weeks," Sasuke's voice was small. "We have two weeks, so can we just not mention it?" Sasuke asked desperately.

Things got quiet after that and Sasuke forced his mind to stop racing and his heart to calm down. They were wrapped around him and it was warm and Sasuke was too tired to deal with this. Sleep was a long time in coming, but eventually it did.

Just like his last day with them. It came eventually. A most awkward sendoff around his car. Ino was crying, Naruto was pissed again and Sasuke was closed off emotionally. It was the perfect way to say goodbye to the two people that meant the most to him.

* * *

They were always spending time together, the three of them. Sasuke detested it with every fiber of his being. Ino was his friend, and they had been friends since they were 5 years old. He'd presented her with a flower, and she had smiled at him. Not two minutes later, some loud, rambunctious, blond boy had barreled into him and kissed her right on the cheek and professed his undying devotion.

Obviously, Sasuke hated Naruto at first sight.

So, here they were. Best friends. According to Ino, at least. Sasuke still detested Naruto. They didn't get along and he wasn't interested in spending any more time with him than necessary. He could just sprawl on the floor and play his stupid video games, and Sasuke would sit in a more dignified manner and read quietly next to Ino, who was playing around online. This was a typical night for them. Sasuke wouldn't speak, and the other two would pretend they didn't have homework. Honestly, they were going to be _freshmen_ in _High School_ in two weeks. There was summer reading to do!

"Hey Uchiha," Naruto had paused his game and gestured at Sasuke to follow him into another room.

What? Sasuke pressed his lips together and looked away, refusing to acknowledge the boy. Ino had looked up with interest, her gaze peering between the two of them. Sasuke stared fixedly at the wall.

"Come onnn," Naruto whined, dancing on his feet. "I got something important to ask you."

Sasuke glanced over at the boy, eyes narrowed. "You can go to the bathroom. You don't need my permission," Sasuke said stiffly, feeling a small swell of pride when he heard Ino laugh.

Unfortunately, Uzumaki's expression darkened and he yanked Sasuke by the arm into standing up. His book fell to the floor, losing him his spot. "Idiot," Sasuke growled, jerking his arm back, rubbing where the fingers had dug into his skin.

"I'm not an idiot. You're just a stuck-up bastard. I don't know what the hell she sees in you," Uzumaki flung a finger over at Ino, who was looking like Christmas came early.

"What can she see in you, then? You stopped aging at 8 years old," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Boys," Ino smiled between them. "This again? It's getting a little silly to keep fighting over me, and pretending you aren't friends."

"We aren't," Sasuke hissed, turning to her, eyes narrowed in anger. Even more so when he caught Uzumaki just shrug his shoulders next to him. "What? You think we're friends too?" Sasuke scoffed, scowling at the boy.

"Who's the idiot, now?" Naruto grinned. "But," His expression turned serious. "I still gotta ask you something."

"What are you asking him?" Ino leaned forward with interest.

"S'private," Naruto turned red, mumbling his words.

Ino grinned, clapping her hands excitedly. "No it's not, tell me! Is it about a girl? Is she really pretty? Do you want Sasuke to help you win her? Or does she love him and you want his permission to court? Oh, that's so cute!" Ino was bouncing in her seat and Sasuke looked away, red in the face. She was.. her.. were..

Grimacing, Sasuke shoved Naruto, who'd just smacked him in the shoulder for getting red for looking at.. "Bastard, don't do that. I'm trying to ask you if I can ask out Ino!" Naruto blurted out.

Which really made things go to shit.

"What?" Sasuke hissed. He forgot about Ino's bouncing… and the fact that Naruto hit him. He just.. Sasuke stared at the other boy in shock. Ino was looking at Naruto, too, as if she'd just seen him for the first time.

"Sasuke?" Ino prompted. She looked like she was happy with the whole thing. Naruto was red all over and looking embarrassed and Sasuke couldn't handle being the one they were looking to. If he said no, she would probably get the wrong idea and Naruto might hit him again. But if he said _yes_ …

"No," Sasuke bit out and turned on his heel to walk out.

At least, that's what he meant to do, if Naruto hadn't tackled him to the ground, and they were busy wrestling each other for dominance. "Fuck, Uzumaki," Sasuke spat at him, punching the boy in the shoulder when he was finally pinned on his back. "You're heavy, you've obviously gained weight," Sasuke justified his defeat.

"You can't swear," Naruto stuck his tongue out at the boy. Though he sat back on his legs, instead of hovering over him when Ino came to sit next to them on the floor. She arranged her skirt daintily and looked at both them seriously, and Sasuke detested that he had to do this from on his back with Naruto straddling his waist, the idiot.

"He's right, Sasuke. Your brother never swears," Ino chided him and Sasuke wanted to scream.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke tried to roll out from under Naruto, but he found himself restrained again. Stupid, strong idiot. "Tell me more, Naruto," Ino's voice said. Sasuke refused to watch them make eyes at each other.

"I.. uhh.. wanted to ask you out. I know we're all close and stuff, so I thought I should ask him first. Like, it was really important," Naruto was saying in that impish voice of his that made Sasuke sure he was sticking out his tongue and he almost opened his eyes to see if he was right. Dumbass.

"That's really sweet of you, Naruto," Ino was saying in a cooing voice, and Sasuke knew she was touching him. It pissed him off, so he opened his eyes again and found them both staring at him. Sasuke instantly felt self-conscious, his cheeks heating up. "That's not really the only reason, is it?" Ino asked, her eyes still on Sasuke.

They were pinning him to the damn ground, and Sasuke should have been smart enough to see what was coming, but he didn't. Not when Ino leaned down and kissed him right on the lips. Sasuke furrowed his brow and looked at her, the feel of her lips burning against his. Naruto was asking her out, not him. Why was she kissing him?

Sasuke had barely enough time to consider the notion, before he felt more lips on him, and these weren't soft. They were chapped and large and ohmygod, there was a tongue in his mouth.

White as a sheet, Sasuke stared at the ceiling for a long time. "No, I kind of wanted to ask him out too," Naruto was saying. Like they had rehearsed the thing, because of course they had. They had rehearsed and tricked him over here tonight, and made him get in a fight with Naruto, so he could be pinned in place and he couldn't leave, and Sasuke hated them both.

"Get off," Sasuke said darkly. He didn't even care that Naruto obliged too damn easily. Sasuke just crawled to his feet and didn't look at either of them as he picked his stuff up. He was leaving, and they were both.. awful.

Sasuke ran out of Ino's house, desperately calling Itachi to pick him up. He didn't.. Sasuke sat on the curb and touched his lips and hated that he had just laid there and let Naruto molest him and steal his first kiss and they were so ridiculous to even think that he would reciprocate!

* * *

It took Sasuke two weeks to speak to either of them again. He didn't say much. He'd been sitting alone at home waiting for school to start. Two weeks without anyone to talk to but his brother, who eventually picked up on the fact that Sasuke kept touching his lips and teased him mercilessly for it.

So on the first day of school, daring them to say a word, Sasuke walked up between his two friends and took both of their hands in his and they walked silently down the halls.

"So does this mean – "

Well, it was nice while it lasted. Sasuke punched Naruto in the jaw and got his first ever detention.

* * *

One month of University down. About a million more to go.

At least, that is what it felt like to Sasuke. Stuck in his dorm room alone without the two people who meant more to him than anything… Sasuke was lonely. He called Ino constantly, and she him. Naruto, though, Sasuke hadn't spoken to him in a month. His boyfriend hadn't even wanted to come spend their last night together. Sasuke had promised to be back the first weekend. But that promise somehow stretched into a month between homework and other obligations, so he was sure that Naruto would not speak to him again. Ino understood, or she said she did constantly on the phone, like she was reassuring herself not him.

That afternoon, Itachi had picked him up immediately after his last class and escorted him to their home where he proceeded to occupy every single moment of his time until he was summarily dismissed to bed. There hadn't even been a chance to flip open his cell phone, and Sasuke had heard Itachi hovering outside his door until his brother assumed he was asleep.

Sometime in the night, Sasuke had escaped and made his way to Naruto's house. He'd casually asked Ino earlier that day where they'd be, hoping to surprise them a little sooner than 2 in the morning. At least Naruto's parents were easygoing and left their doors unlocked. Sasuke slipped inside like a burglar, climbing the stairs in the dark, knowing his way more than well enough.

When he finally found himself staring at his significant others, Sasuke felt like a piece of him that was missing came right back to settle in his chest. It was corny and stupid, but he couldn't phrase it another way. Lifting the bottom of the blanket, Sasuke slid upwards after undressing, shifting himself into place between them. They moved and muttered but Sasuke shh-ed them into complacency. His presence was so remembered and so accepted they didn't wake.

Not for at least four hours.

"SASUKE!" Ino's shrill voice cut through his deep slumber and Sasuke wanted to clap a hand over her mouth. Instead, he felt like his heart was racing a mile a minute as he jerked awake at full speed.

When reality hit, Sasuke fell back onto his pillow, in fact he rolled away from her and pressed his forehead to Naruto's chest. "It's six in the morning, Ino," Sasuke mumbled thickly, sleep trying to descend back on him.

"No running," Naruto's sleep-filled voice rumbled through his ears. Sasuke assumed that meant that Ino had tried to get him to go running in the mornings. A futile effort, surely. Seeing as the boy could sleep through a scream like that.

"I don't care, fuck me now," She said crudely, pulling on his arm to get him to roll back over. It would seem he didn't even have to participate, she was hell bent on doing it herself.

Perhaps this was the downside of being away from his two, hormonal lovers. Plus the fact that they all agreed sex was a thing to be shared among the three of them, and not just two. So despite the fact that Naruto and Ino were here together, they probably hadn't been having sex.

Sasuke tried to pull the blankets over his head to block out the sun and her frantic advancements. "Dobe, you fuck her so I can go back to sleep," Sasuke murmured, poking the boy hard in the side. "Just three hours of sleep and then you can have me as long as you can hide from Itachi," Sasuke promised.

Then again, his promises meant nothing in the face of two sets of eyes staring at him. Two sets because that poking thing had apparently woken his boyfriend. Who was grinning at him like Christmas came in September. "No sleep. Sex now," Naruto grinned at him. He even grinned at Ino, who was looking too superior and then Sasuke found himself dragged out of the blankets and kissed thoroughly.

"How long you been there, teme?" Naruto said between harsh, bruising kisses. He pushed Sasuke into the mattress, working with Ino to get him naked. It really took almost no time at all.

"I'm an 18 year old man with no sex for 30 days, we're doing it right now," Naruto continued and Sasuke had no ability to protest. They were already going at it.

Kissing had never been his favorite thing first thing in the morning without having brushed his teeth. Not that he didn't want to kiss them, Sasuke just found it more sanitary and pleasurable to not have morning breath. Though none of them were bothering to protest at the moment, seeing as they were having sex, and they'd never had morning sex before. This was a little surreal.

They could have waited. They weren't animals. But the desperation behind their actions… they were acting like they… like they loved him.

The passion and excitement residing in both their eyes. Sasuke couldn't.. Cupping Ino's cheek, Sasuke kissed her tenderly when it was all over. They were breathless, but he was pretty sure he wasn't going to get out scot free with just one round this morning.

"I can last longer, you know," Naruto grunted, nose pressed into Sasuke's neck and Ino was smirking at him like an idiot and Sasuke just -

"I wanted to surprise you," Sasuke murmured, closing his eyes. Fine, maybe now they could go back to sleep. Covered in sweat and other various juices, that would be great and oh so comfortable.

They should have let him have a moment before they attacked him. They should have. "I was alone," Sasuke continued, not entirely proud of the quaver to his voice. They forced him into wakefulness at an ungodly hour and they would pay the consequences.

"I love you."

Post-coital conversations were always shit, weren't they?

Tense moments passed after his conversation and Sasuke could feel Naruto tense at his back and if he opened his eyes, he'd see Ino just having that knowing look and she would tell him that she too –

"You love Naruto, you mean," Ino cut through his inner monologue. "I'm going to go running," She was saying and Sasuke opened his eyes in time to see her rolling away from him. Away because she was leaving. To run, because Sasuke had said something stupid.

Sasuke hadn't meant to say something deep and intense like the L word. They were friends. They dated, but they weren't.. it was just sexual desire. That was it. "You can't leave," Sasuke said testily, trying to grab her. "You woke me up and attacked me and now you can't leave after saying something like that. If you're going to throw that in my face, then I am too. I think you love him more than me," Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

Sitting upright in the bed, Sasuke looked at his boyfriend and at his girlfriend, a defiant expression on his features. He was right here, and they weren't going to mess this up because he had said a stupid thing. Tugging a blanket to cover his lap, Sasuke frowned as Ino did the same. Were they ashamed to be seen naked by one another now? That was going backwards.

When no one said anything, Sasuke looked away. "I'm going back to school. This was a mistake," Sasuke felt cold and numb inside. He didn't like these feelings. He felt like hyperventilating. This was what panic attacks felt like, wasn't it?

"What the fuck?!" Naruto finally seemed to wake up and Sasuke tensed, halting his leaving movements. "What the fuck Uchiha, Yamanaka?!" Naruto had both of their wrists and dragged them down onto the bed, on their backs so he could hover over them. "What the fuck is this loving only one person shit?" Naruto had his brow furrowed and Sasuke could just see the wheels turning in there.

"Could you two pick just one of us?" Naruto's voice was all low and serious and Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling the most painful thing crawling out of his chest and through his throat. It was hell and he wanted to die or something. "Tell me it's not true."

"No, it's not true!" Ino finally cried. She twisted and wrapped her arms around Sasuke, and he felt wetness drop onto his shoulder. "I want you both, it's just… I love you two so much, it's scary."

This was probably the worst morning of his life. Sasuke was tense and he couldn't open his eyes, he just wanted to get out of this whole situation. Such stupid, damning words were going to ruin everything that made sense to him.

"Okay.." Naruto blinked, still obviously not getting the problem. Sasuke wanted to smack him in the face with it.

"I'm afraid of being left here with no one," Ino whispered. "You're here, Naruto, and I love it, and I hate that Sasuke is gone, but when the two of you are together, I think that you don't need me anymore."

"You're closer than you used to be," Sasuke whispered, finally opening his eyes and looking at them both. Sitting upright, Sasuke kept his arm around Ino, supporting her. But Naruto… he kept at a distance. "You know more things about each other. You know each other's daily lives for the past month…. She's afraid of being left alone when you have her right here every night. How do you think I feel when I lie in cold sheets and stare at an empty room but for myself?"

This was so stupid. Sasuke looked down at his lap. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I care about you both," Sasuke stressed the word he should have used before. The correct word, not that other one.

"It's been four years, I shouldn't be this scared," Sasuke voiced his and Ino's fears, knowing she was relating, and Naruto was left staring at them both like they'd grown another head.

"You need to relax, Sasuke," Naruto was shrugging. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Sasuke's. Then he kissed him and Sasuke was distracted long enough not to notice the damn fingers that came and pressed into his side, forcing the forbidden laughter from his lips and..

"Ticking isn't fair," Sasuke whimpered through his laughter.

"It's fair for abandoning us," Ino commenting, though she was trying to get at Naruto herself.

When all was said and done, they were lying in a heap and Sasuke was breathless again. "If you're so worried, transfer to the university right here," Naruto said seriously. "And if you're lonely, come see me. I'll take care of you," And that wink ruined the seriousness. "Both of you. Ino.. we need you. We'd fight constantly without you and break up within the week." Sasuke could only.. concur with such a sentiment. He cared about Naruto but their personalities did not mesh completely.

"Okay," biting her lip, Ino nodded. "Come shopping with me more," She added, running her fingers through Sasuke's hair. "Naruto sucks at shopping; he just wants to have sex in the dressing room. He's been dying for you to say it's okay and you don't need to be there," Ino shrugged, smirking mischievously at her other boyfriend.

"Hey!" Naruto growled, leaning over to nip at her collarbone for ruining his surprise. "I just think that.. I kind of need… to have sex," Naruto blurted out. "We had sex every day for two years and now I can't at all and that sucks."

It should have been a serious matter, and maybe Sasuke was just still a pathetic mess from the tickling, but he smiled. He smiled and leaned up to kiss Naruto on the lips. They kissed deeply and meaningfully and they weren't rushing into sex from it. That was probably the biggest stride in their relationship. Being able to be intimate without going all the way. Sasuke shifted and turned to Ino, kissing her too. Deeply and meaningfully.

"Are we too attached?" Naruto was asking fretfully.

"By whose standards, Uzumaki?" Ino hit him in the arm.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke stretched, lying between the two of them. "Shut up, I'm tired," Sasuke silenced this whole stupid conversation.

"Does this mean that I can – "

"If you go to sleep without uttering another word: yes. Yes you can have sex with her all you want."

"Awesome!"

"You're an idiot. Now you can't."

"But you said!"

"You spoke."

"Boys… I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

Four years of University, one despicable night of desperation on his part never to be repeated or revealed, and they were finally here. Sasuke stared at the apartment filled to the brim with boxes. Filled with his stuff. Ino's stuff. Naruto's stuff. And no child's stuff. No, they were never having children, even if it were Ino's new favorite joke. That would be too complicated. How did you even explain this to a child?

"Hello, I'm your father, and this is your mother, and this is your other father that you're not related to but we have sex with on a daily basis and have since we were 16 years old but you have to wait until you're 40 before you can even think about sex since we are now responsible people with jobs and living under one roof that doesn't belong to our own parents and just because we set the first apartment on fire since someone named Uzumaki doesn't know how to cook… you should be fine, kid.."

Talk about therapy for life.


End file.
